The Microarray Core has been the engine driving much of the genomics research in the Center over the past four years. As a result of our ability to negotiate very favorable prices with the vendors by the scale of our operation and our subsidies to members of the Center made possible by the Center grant, investigators have been able to apply comparative genome hybridization and global transcription analysis to almost every project explored under the aegis of this Center grant. Moreover, they have been able to use sufficient numbers of arrays so that the data generated by these experiments have the statistical power to yield meaningful results.